


Planted

by Marauder_Girl



Series: Buddie Week 2019 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt and comfort, It got sad I'm sorry, M/M, Parents, the boys being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Girl/pseuds/Marauder_Girl
Summary: There were 28 days between Shannon’s death and Mother’s Day.





	Planted

There were 28 days between Shannon’s death and Mother’s Day. Both Buck and Eddie failed to notice the date inscription on the calendar until Christopher came home from school 23 after Shannon’s death in a bad mood. This isn’t to say that Christopher had been quite his usual self lately; he talked less, and while he was still well-behaved for the most part, he sometimes had periods of being sullen and withdrawn from both his dad’s, shutting himself in his room. But today, 23 days after the death of his mother, was an extreme mood change.

“Hey bud!” Buck said, smiling as he crouched down to talk to Christopher. “How was your abuela’s?”

Christopher shrugged, looking down at the ground. “Can we go?”

Buck paused, looking up at Isabel before nodding at Christopher. “We sure can -- your dad’s at home making dinner right now. Let me grab your bag and –”

“I can do it.” Christopher said, a frown framing his usual sunny face. He started walking over the Buck’s Jeep slowly, each step measured, his book bag banging along on the ground beside him.

As he stood up, Isabel sighed, wringing her hands together. “He said he had a bad day, and then he’s just been like this all afternoon. I don’t know…” “

He’ll be okay.” Buck replied, although inside he too, was worrying about Christopher’s strange mood. “He’s probably just tired.”

“Sí…ah you tell Eddie I want to him to come fix my step yes?”

“I promise.” Buck said, smiling. “He still needs to return your casserole dish too.”

“Ah that boy…you keep his head attached Evan.” Isabel muttered, before kissing his cheek. “Now go, before you have an impatient husband and son on your hands.”

“Adíos!” He responded cheerfully, before walking to the driver’s side door of the Jeep and climbing in. “You all good Christopher?” He asked, turning to check when he was met with silence. “Alright, seatbelts on, we’re good! Let’s go buddy!” He said, putting the car in drive, although the smile fell off his face as soon as he was facing the road. This silent, almost angry Christopher was not one he had experienced many times, and every time he did, it usually ended in yelling and tears by either one or all three of them in their little family. Despite his best attempts, Christopher remained silent throughout the drive, not even responding when Buck pointed out the dog on the sidewalk by the car, when normally, he would have been squealing in excitement over how cute it looked. They finally got back to their little house, Christopher refusing help to get down from the Jeep and into the house, only saying no when Buck asked. Holding open the door for him to get through Buck yelled, “Hey babe! We’re home!”

“Hey! There are my two favorite men!” Eddie said smiling, walking over to them while wiping his hands on a towel. He dropped a kiss on Buck’s cheek before ruffling Christopher’s hair. “Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. Chris, why don’t you go put your backpack in your room?” Christopher didn’t reply, but started walking down the hallway to his room, his crutches clicking rhythmically on the floor. Eddie watched him go and waited until he was in his room before turning to Buck. “He –”

“I don’t know.” Buck shrugged, hanging up his jacket. “He was like this when I picked up from your abuela’s – you need to fix her step and return her dish by the way – and she said he told her he had a bad day at school.”

Eddie hummed, taking in that information, before walking back over to the stove.

“Eddie, no.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You have that look on your face – you’re going to pry until you figure out what’s wrong!”

“I don’t pry! I’m simply talking to my kid about what’s bothering him!”

“Eddie, I love you. I do. With my whole heart. But you pry.” Buck hastily ducks the swat Eddie aims at his shoulder. “Look, maybe if we just let him process it, he’ll come talk to us about it.”

Eddie sighed heavily, but agreed. “Fine, but if he’s still like this tomorrow I get to talk to him about it.”

“Absolutely babe. If he hasn’t talked to us by tomorrow, you can pry to your heart’s content.” Buck darted in to kiss Eddie’s cheek before bouncing away. “I’m gonna go grab him for dinner okay?” He asked, starting to walk down the hall.

“Make sure he washes his hands!” Eddie called after him, laughing when Buck turned to make a face at him.

“Yes _dad_.” He said, before knocking on the door to Christopher’s room. “Christopher? Can I come in?” A muffled yes floated through the door, and Buck turned the handle to see Christopher sitting on his bed, with tear tracks on his face. “Hey!” He said softly, crossing the room quickly before kneeling in front of him. “What’s wrong buddy?”

“I’m sorry!” Christopher cried, fresh tears rolling down his face as he looked at Buck. “Don’t be mad!”

“Hey, hey you’re okay! It’s all okay, no one’s mad at you!” He reassured, putting his hand on his back, when Christopher fell forward into his arms for a hug. “Shhh, you’re okay Christopher. It’s okay, c’mon.”

“School was bad today.” Christopher finally said, his words stuttering out between heaving breaths.

“What happened?”

“We were supposed to be making flower pots for Mother’s Day to give to our moms and I don’t have one! And Timmy made fun of me when I asked Mrs. Jackson if I could do something else but she wouldn’t let me and then I got mad and she made me sit in the hall until recess!” The confession caused another round of tears, Buck fishing around behind him until he could find some tissues to offer to his son. 

“Oh buddy, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Because it makes you and daddy said when I talk about mommy cause she’s gone, and she can’t come back.”

Buck shook his head, smiling sadly when Christopher looked up at him. God this kid was so sweet sometimes. “C’mere sunshine.” He said, hoisting Christopher up in his arms before walking back out to the kitchen. Before he had even said a word, Eddie was there, pressing a kiss to Christopher’s forehead, and holding the hand not clutched in Buck’s shirt.

“Mijo, what happened? Are you okay?”

“They were supposed to paint Mother’s Day gifts in class today and some kid was mean, and his teacher made him sit in the hall. And he didn’t want to tell us because we get sad when we talk about Shannon.” Buck explained quickly, rubbing Christopher's back.

Eddie winced, running his free hand over Christopher’s curls. “Baby, I’m sorry. I should’ve realized Mother’s Day was right around the corner and talked to your teacher.”

“But I wanted to make the gift daddy! It’s a flower pot!” Christopher explained after the tears had slowed, lifting his head up from Buck’s shoulder, before frowning again. “I just don’t have anyone to give it to.”

“Buddy just because you mom isn’t here, doesn’t mean you don’t have anyone to give the gift to!” Buck said, setting Chris down on his chair, before moving to grab him a glass of water.

Eddie pulled out the chair next to him to sit, still holding his hand. “Your papa’s right Chris! You could give it to your abuela, or your Aunt Pepa or Maddie.”

Christopher shrugged, looking unenthusiastic. “But it’s for _moms_.” He stressed, looking up to his dads.

“Well you could still give it to your mom sunshine.” Buck answered, setting down the glass in front of the 8-year-old. “We could plant a flower in it and go place it on your mom’s grave. She might not be able to physically see it, but she’ll love it just the same.” Eddie shot him a look out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing, smiling when Christopher perked up a little and turned to him.

“But I don’t want to make you sad daddy.”

“I promise you won’t baby.” He said, smoothing back the curls on Christopher’s forehead. “I might need some more cuddles that day, but I’m sure someone can give those to me, right?” He asked as he tickled Christopher’s side a little.

“Yes!” he giggled, a smile finally growing on his face. “I can!”

“I _knew_ you could be the man for the job!” Eddie said, smiling back at his son. He looked up, intent on asking Buck to grab the plates for dinner but was caught off guard by the soft way Buck was looking at them, spinning his wedding band on his finger. He paused, content to sit there with his son and husband, and feel like the pain of losing Shannon wasn’t something he had to work so hard to hide.

A week later, the three of them made their way to the cemetery, walking slowly on the uneven ground. Christopher kept up a steady stream of chatter, describing all the things they were going to do at the Firehouse Mother’s Day brunch later in the afternoon, the words becoming quieter and then stopping as they made their way to Shannon’s headstone. “Hi mommy.” He said quietly, stepping forward with his painted flowerpot, unaware of Eddie grabbing Buck’s hand and holding it tightly. “I made you this. It’s for Mother’s Day, cause you’re still my mom even if you’re not here. That’s what papa said. And you don’t have to worry either because daddy and papa are taking good care of me and making me eat vegetables and do my homework. But I miss you a lot sometimes and daddy says that’s okay too, because I love you and you love me.” He set down the flowerpot in front of her headstone, standing for a few moments before turning back around to face his dads. “Do you think she likes it?”

“Oh, I know she does kiddo.” Eddie said, sweeping him up into a hug. “She misses you too. And she loves you so much, just like me and papa okay?” Christopher nodded, reaching for a hug from Buck, the three of them standing in silence.

That year, Mother’s Day was 28 days after Shannon passed away, and every following year, they returned and brought back flowers or a gift, a tradition born out of grief and parental love. And each year showed, that even though her family missed her, she didn’t need to worry; they would be alright in the end, because they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Buddie Week, Day 1! The prompt was parenting and this is what I came up with! Yikes! Everyone else did some cute shit and I did this????   
> The idea was floating around in my head for awhile so blame the show and the way they did the Diaz family dirty (p.s. where was shannon and buck becoming wine mom bffs like why couldn't we have that) 
> 
> Check out my tumblr: marauder-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
